


8 makes 1 team

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi San, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Face Slapping, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, M/M, Polyamory, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Switch Kim Hongjoong, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Choi Jongho, Top Jeong Yunho, Top Kang Yeosang, Top Kim Hongjoong, Top Song Mingi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26938483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Hongjoong has been staying more at the studio recently. He rarely ever comes home, and when he does, he barely spends any time with the others. Out of all the members, Seonghwa worries the most, spending countless restless days and hours wondering when Hongjoong will come home, and spend more time with them as a team again. This, however, upsets their other 6 boyfriends almost as much as Hongjoong not taking care of himself properly. Throw in Woosan causing a bit a trouble, and you’ve got a recipe for disaster. Cue their planning.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 181





	8 makes 1 team

**Author's Note:**

> It has been so long since I have posted anything on here, omg. I still don't proof read, so sorry about the mistakes that are, let's be real, obviously going to be in there hehe. 
> 
> This is the my first time writing anything Ateez, and boy was it hard to incorporate all eight members. Some of them probably got a little more "screentime" than others, sorry about that, but i tried my best. Anyways, i hope you'll enjoy this!

That night, all the members were sitting together in the living room of their dorm. The air was tense; promising of what was to come. They hadn’t had too many schedules that day; primarily just dance practice, putting some finishing touches on the newer chorography for their next comeback. As per usual, once they had finished dance practice, and the members started to head back to their dorm, only seven heads could be counted. Hongjoong had gone back to the studio to continue working on the new song. Again. The members had stopped counting how many times just this month he had headed back to that studio, and more often than not ended up pulling an all-nighter there. It was taking a toll on all of them, missing one of their boyfriends, but most of all Seonghwa. The oldest and the leader had a special connection like that, and he missed his 98’ liner boyfriend dearly. It hurt the others whenever they looked at Seonghwa, sitting and staring at the clock, as if that would bring Hongjoong back to their dorm. So tonight, Yunho and Mingi had gone to the studio, and all but physically dragged Hongjoong back to their dorm. After a shower and a warm dinner spend with his boyfriends, Hongjoong had to admit that maybe, and just maybe, spending the night at home might actually be okay, even though he didn’t feel as though he had worked quite enough on the song to deserve a break just yet.

But now, lying face down and ass up on the living room floor, his hands cuffed behind his back in an uncomfortable-but-not-quite-painful position, Hongjoong started to wonder if maybe he should have known that his precious 99’ line boyfriends had had ulterior motives when they dragged him away – it was, after all, orchestrated by Yeosang.

The only comfort Hongjoong found in this scenario was the fact that he wasn’t alone. Wooyoung and San were kneeling on either side of him, cuffed and plugged like him. The two rascals had caused quite the scene earlier at dance practice, having a water fight during one of their breaks. During said water fight, the two little devils managed to not only soak each other to the bone, but also the other members, their chorographer, manager and additional staff members, as well as some of the equipment and speakers.

Yeosang was the first one to speak up, looking down at the three members with disappointment clear in his eyes.

“I hope you’re all aware of what you have done, and how much extra work you’ve caused the staff because of your little game this afternoon,” he said, disappointment even more evident in his voice. “Yeosang is right,” Jongho started, as he got up from his spot on the couch, and went over the where Hongjoong was positioned, “however, one of you didn’t participate in the water fight. Isn’t that right hyung? Do you have any clue as to why you are down here with those two little devils, hm?” Hongjoong only nodded. He knew. How could he not.

“Not only have you been worrying us and causing Seonghwa-hyung a great amount of stress by not being here, not to mention sad, but even worse, you’ve been neglecting yourself. When was the last time, besides tonight, that you had a proper meal? A proper night sleep?”

“I don’t remember,” Hongjoong whispered, only to have a hand connect rather harshly with his right butt-cheek, “speak up!”   
“I said I don’t remember!”   
“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” Jongho asked in a softer voice, as he caressed his sore cheek.

“This is why we have agreed to give Hongjoong the majority of the punishment. By no means does that mean that you two aren’t getting punished,” Yeosang quickly added, when he saw the relieved smile spreading across Wooyoung and San’s faces, “We’re going to fuck you however we please, taking as much pleasure as we want to. Is that understood?”

San lifted his head slightly, shame evident in his eyes, “Will you allow us to come?” he said in a small voice, almost as if he already knew the answer. “Yes, we will let the two of you come. Hongjoong remains undecided. It all comes down to how well he takes his punishment. Are you ready to find out what’s in store for tonight?” None of the members said anything, but nodded their heads instead, as if having anonymously decided that non-verbal communication would be the safest option right now.

“We fuck like normal, however, the only catch is that no one is allowed to cum, unless they do it inside of Hongjoong’s body. That means none of you will be getting filled tonight, as all of us will be using Hongjoong as the slutty little hole that he is. And that means you two filthy bitches as well. Is that understood?” A chorus of “yes sir’s” were heard as the members spread out in the living room, making sure to give enough space to each pair.

* * *

“You’ve been such a bad boy, Sannie, such a terrible and bad little kitten, haven’t you?” Yunho asked, as he stood in front of San, bringing the younger member closer to himself. San looked up at Yunho with his best puppy eyes, a look of youth and innocent ever-present in his glimmering eyes as he nodded, never once breaking eye contact.

“I’ve been such a bad kitten, will you please punish your kitten, Yunho-hyung?”

San had always known how to get his way. It hadn’t taken him long to spot Yunho’s soft spot for being called hyung, especially whenever he was about to fuck him.

“Such a little minx,” Mingi said, looking down at San, knowing exactly what he was playing at, “using Yunho’s kink against him. Typical Choi San behavior.”

Yunho, however, cooed as he ran a hand through San’s blonde hair. He could never stay mad at his precious kitten for too long – especially not when he called him hyung, despite the small gap in their ages. Their punishments never got quite as rough as some of the other members preferred it. Yunho was too afraid of hurting his beautiful boyfriend. He knew San wanted more, yet he wasn’t ready. Neither of them was quite ready to get on the same level as Yeosang and Wooyoung when it came to punishments.

Yunho nodded once, signaling to San that he was allowed to begin. San immediately leaned forward and took Yunho’s member inside his mouth and Mingi’s in his hand. He kept his lips tightly closed around the mushroom-like head of Yunho’s cock, as he sucked on it, gradually adding more pressure to the suction, all whilst pumping Mingi’s shaft that had previously been slicked up with lube. San knew exactly how Mingi liked it, making sure to apply pressure in all the right places, lightly gracing his nails over the bottom of the shaft every now and then, reveling in the groans he had already pulled out of his red-haired boyfriend. To Yunho, there was few things better than San’s mouth – not counting his ass. Biting his lip, he leaned forward slightly, just enough to be able to grab onto the back of San’s head with one hand, and gradually push his head a bit more forward, making the younger of the two take more of his cock into his mouth.

San closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. Blowjobs were hard for him. He loved giving them, but his throat always worked against him. As he felt Yunho’s hardening member make its way further down towards his throat, he began swallowing in an attempt to control his gag-reflex. He loved pleasuring his boyfriends with his mouth, as he oh so desperately wanted to get better at it. Tears were slowly gathering in his eyes as the burning sensation of the foreign object in his throat was becoming too much for him to bear.

“What is your color baby?” Mingi asked, as he became aware of the tears in San’s eyes. Normally they would go with the color system, but for non-verbal situations such as this one, all eight of them had made sure to have an alternative way to communicate. One blink meant green. Two blinks meant yellow, and rapid blinking meant red. There had been a few occasions where the non-verbal communication had failed, and members had been pushed beyond the limits, which had resulted in all of them now keeping a very close look on each other’s signals.

San looked up at Mingi with tears in his eyes, and some escaping down his cheeks as he blinked one time. Good, Mingi thought, as he placed one of his hands on top of Yunho’s and pushed San’s head all the way down, making his nose connect with Yunho’s pelvis. Yunho let out a moan as San’s throat began spasming around him, making the blonde choke on the hard member. Mingi grasped San’s hair tightly as he pulled the blonde back up for air again, letting him get some air again, after having hold him down for a few seconds. The blonde coughed a couple of times, getting used to the heavier flow of air once again entering his body steadily. “We love you so much. You know that right?” Mingi asked, as he leaned down and grabbed the lube that had oh so conveniently been placed by each couple, making the entire process so much easier. “I love you, Yunnie-hyung, and I love you too, Daddy,” San breathed out, as he felt a long and slender finer enter his already stretched out hole. This time, it was Mingi’s turn to let out a groan. San really was a little minx.

It still felt good, even though he had already been stretched previously that night. Mingi added two more digits within a short span of time. It was easy to tell that his boyfriend already was stretched, so he himself didn’t have to do the majority of the job. Something that he was quite thankful for to say the least, as he always worried about not stretching their kitten good enough or going too fast for his adorable boyfriend.

“You ready baby,” Yunho asked, as he guided Mingi’s hardened member directly at the blondes’ entrance, readying to push the youngest of the three inside their petite boyfriend’s tight and warm body. “I’m ready Yunnie-hyung, Daddy, please fuck me!” Mingi needed no further encouragement before pushing into his blonde boyfriend’s tight heat. Once he reached the halfway point, he pulled back a bit, leaving just the head inside his boyfriend, before pushing all the way back inside, this time with a harder and more precisely aimed thrust, trying to make it as food for San as fast as possible.

The sounds coming from their smaller boyfriends gaping mouth as Mingi fucked into him was enough to make them both question for how long they could go on. San always sounded absolutely sinful, the little oh’s and ah’s spilling from his lips, only further encouraging Mingi to keep on going.

Once they were sure San’s hole was loosened a bit further, Mingi lifted their small boyfriend into his lap as he sat down on the couch. He turned San around, making him face Yunho and the rest of the room – also giving himself an even better view of his cock disappearing inside his boyfriend. He hooked his arms under San’s knees and lifted his legs up high into the air, and spread them, giving Yunho access to his stretched-out hole. Yunho had in the meantime slicked three of his fingers as well as his cock up with even more lube. Without giving San time to think, Yunho pushed one finger inside San’s hole, and in beside Mingi’s large cock. San let out a big and pathetic whine as he felt his walls be stretched even further. He whines only increased in volume as finger after finger was added. Once Yunho was sure San was loose enough, he pulled out his fingers, and pushed his hard member inside the younger, along his Mingi’s cock. As the head of Yunho’s cock breached his rim, San felt as though he couldn’t breathe. He had never had two cocks inside of him at the same time before – been fucked by multiple cocks in one night, yes, but not at the same time, in the same hole. His loud and pathetic whimpering had made several of the others look over at their resident Sanshine, to see what was going on. Needless to say, they were all greeted with a view they could never get enough of. Hongjoong looked on miserably as the only one in the room not being touched. He had always wanted to try being double penetrated, and now, lying here with a clear view of his dongsaeng trying it before him, made him feel even more pitiful.

“Daddy, hyungie… Can I, ah, can I p-please t-touch myself? Please, it f-feels so good, I’m already s-so hard it, aaaah, it hurts,” San whined, as he looked up at Yunho. “Of course, baby, just promise us you won’t come. It’s important that you keep it in, at least long enough for us to reach Hongjoongie, is that understood?”

San only nodded, not trusting his own words anymore. The feeling of his boyfriends two large cocks fucking into him, one at a slow pace, and the other at a hard and fast pace was absolutely mind-blowing. With one hand, he reached down to his throbbing length. He spread his own precum down the shaft, before starting up a pace to match Yunho’s hips, letting the pleasure of being stimulated both on the inside as well as on the outside take over his body. Being fucked by more than one cock meant that there was an almost constant pressure on his prostate, driving him absolutely insane. San’s moans were drowning out both Mingi and Yunho’s groans combined – granted the blonde had always been loud in bed, not quite screaming like Wooyoung, but more whining and whimpering whenever he was feeling good.

San knew he wouldn’t last long. But it was okay. The way Yunho’s thrusts kept becoming more and more erratic by the minute, and by how tight the hand on his hip had gotten, San knew. He knew that his older boyfriend was also getting closer. “Please tell me you’re close,” Yunho panted, as he once again sped up just a bit more, hitting San’s spot dead on, making the younger see stars, “Because I don’t know for how much longer I can keep going without coming, You’re just too tight, Kitten.”

“Please let me come,” San whine, as he let his throbbing cock go, and pulled Yunho down for a kiss. He was terrified of what punishment would await him if he went against Yeosang and Jongho’s rules and came outside of Hongjoong’s body.

Yunho lifted him up, up off of Mingi’s cock, and carried him over to where Hongjoong was still lying, his hard cock slipping out in the process, much to San’s dislike. The feeling of suddenly being completely empty, after having had two cocks inside of him wasn’t exactly pleasant. Yunho went to Hongjoong first, pulling out the plug that was sitting snugly inside his tight and beautiful ass. He let his member sink inside his leader, enjoying the way the other practically sucked him inside. Hongjoong let out a whine as he was finally filled. Tears were streaming down his face from frustration, as Yunho’s cock only penetrated halfway through. Yunho kept his cock completely still and jerked off what remained outside of Hongjoong’s body, with his hand. He hadn’t asked neither Yeosang nor Jongho permission to fuck into Hongjoong’s body, so he chose the safest option, and jerked off inside him instead. San leaned in and started sucking on Yunho’s calls, wanting to help his boyfriend come. And work it did. Yunho came inside of Hongjoong with a deep sigh, painting the leader’s insides with his thick and white cum, careful not to let any of it spill out as he pulled out again. Just as he pulled out, he pushed San forward, making the younger sink all the way inside his pretty hyung. He let out a whine as he felt the warm insides of their leader squeeze him.

“Yunnie-hyung, please!” he cried, not knowing what to do. In that moment, Mingi came up behind him, and pushed inside of San once again, making him let out a startled scream.

“I’m gonna fuck you, whilst you’re still inside leader-hyung. You’re going to be a good little Kitten, and stay still, can you do that Sannie?”

“Mmm, please D-Daddy, I d-don’t think I’m allowed t-to b-be all the way i-inside hyung!”  
“It doesn’t matter Kitten, your pathetic little cock won’t give leader-hyung any pleasure. You know that Kitten, you’re far too small to fuck anyone and make them feel good with that pathetic little cock. Isn’t that right, leader-hyung?”

“Y-yes, yes, I c-can b-barely even feel it, ah please!”

San could feel tears from humiliation burn in his eyes, as Mingi fucked him and continued to degrade him. He loved the feeling of feeling small and pathetic when he was in a safe space with his boyfriends. It always drove him to the best and most intense orgasms.

  
“Daddy, Daddy, pl-please I’m gonna cum, gonna cum oh my god,” San whined as he felt his orgasm rush through his body, ultimately emptying himself inside his hyung. The pleasure was intense and kept on building up inside him, as Hongjoong was tightening around him, stimulating his spent cock, whilst Mingi fucked into him relentlessly from behind. San let out one final scream, as Mingi pulled out of him, and him out of San, letting San fall back into Yunho’s arms as he himself forced his cock inside Hongjoong’s cum-filled hole.

Hongjoong let out a cry as the plug was pushed back into him, only seconds after Mingi had come. He hadn’t even managed to register Mingi pulling out of him, before he felt the hard and rubbery plug force its way past his cum-filled walls.

“Please touch me, I’m sorry, please. I’ll come home more; I’ll look after myself better, but please, please, please, please touch me.” He looked absolutely pathetic; face down, ass up, tears and drooling stuck to his face.

“Sorry Hongjoongie-hyung,” San mumbled, as he leaned back against Yunho, feeling completely sated and heavy. Both Yunho and Mingi chuckled as they brought San with them back to the couch, leaving Hongjoong alone once again in the middle of the floor.

* * *

Yeosang had Wooyoung on his back on the floor, his legs bent all the way up to his chest, making the best of Wooyoung’s flexibility. Wooyoung’s cheeks were red, both on his ass as well as on his face. His nipples were sore from Yeosang pinching them. He felt floaty. It was great. Another slap to his cheek brought him back, as his head snapped to the side from the force of it.

“I said look at me, you dumb bitch,” Yeosang spat, and quite literally at that, as he used his left hand to force open Wooyoung’s mouth, only to spit inside, “How can you be so dumb, that a simply little command is incomprehensible? All you can think about is cock, isn’t it you little slut? You want my cock that bad, don’t you?”  
“Please, please Yeosangie, fuck me please? L-let me have your cock, please I- Ah!”

Another slap was delivered to his other Cheek. Yeosang looked at him expectantly.

“I’m s-sorry, Sir. Please let me have you cock, sir? Please let y-your dumb slut have you cock? I p-promise to be a good hole for you.”  
“A good hole should stay quiet,” Yeosang said, as he shoved what looked like a bandana inside Wooyoung’s mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Before Wooyoung had time to figure out what was happening, Yeosang slammed all the way inside of him, not bothering to give the younger a warning first. A constant stream of moans left the youngers bandana-filled mouth, as Yeosang set a fast and hard pace, constantly grazing Wooyoung’s prostate, but never fully hitting it. Whenever they were having sex, just the two of them, Yeosang loved to tease Wooyoung, and never quite give him what he needed. He loved to see his younger boyfriend writhe pathetically as he was being pleasured. Wooyoung had been the perfect match for him. Yeosang loved getting rough and degrading, and whilst San liked being degraded, he didn’t quite like being treated too roughly. Wooyoung, however, would more often than not act bratty with the sole purpose of being treated like nothing but a cum-dump. Honestly, this entire scenario was designed based on one of Wooyoung’s fantasies – having all of the members cumming inside of him. He had only had that ones, and he had absolutely loved it.

As Yeosang continued to fuck into Wooyoung, he would ever so often apply more pressure, making Wooyoung bend even further. He loved having him in this position. When he hit just right, he was at times able to see the outline of his cock inside Wooyoung stomach – a huge turn on for them both. Both Wooyoung and San were skinny enough that it was possible for him to see it, and he loved every minute of it.

Wooyoung let his hand travel down to his hard member, wanting to jerk himself of to add to the pleasurable experience, only to have his hand slapped away.   
“Dumb little whores don’t get to pleasure themselves. I know you can come untouched. So, if you want to come inside of Hongjoong-hyung, you gotta do it without touching yourself. Can you understand that much, you filthy bitch?”

Wooyoung nodded pathetically, as he squeezed his ass around Yeosang. He felt amazing. He always did when Yeosang fucked him. He could make him relax like no one else – the only one of his boyfriends willing to push him to the farthest point of his limits. Wooyoung let out a near constant stream of screams and moans, the bandana doing little to shut him up for good. He had always been very vocal in bed – and outside the bed too, to be honest. It was a major turn on for the others, to hear how responsive the younger got. An ego-boost if you will. But for this particular scenario, where Wooyoung was being punished, he loved to be shut up. Especially by Yeosang.

As Yeosang felt the familiar hot and tightening feeling inside his stomach, he pulled out of Wooyoung, and dragged the younger with him, by his hair, over to their leader. Yeosang delivered three hard spanks to Hongjoong’s ass, before he pulled out the plug and pushed his cock halfway inside, just like Mingi and Yunho had done. It didn’t take long, before he came inside Hongjoong, leaving behind yet another warm and sticky load. Once he pulled out, he helped Wooyoung get settled inside their hyung, and fingered the younger, to help stimulated him.

“Come on Woobaby, be a good little boy, and cum inside hyung,” Yeosang said, as he applied pressure to Wooyoung’s prostate, whilst kissing his should, “That’s it baby, such a good boy. Such a good and beautiful baby, filling his hyung up with his load, just as you were told to do. Good boy.”

Wooyoung preened under the praise, loving the attention Yeosang was giving him. The combination of praise, and his ass and cock being stimulated was everything he ever could possible need. Once he came down from his high, Yeosang pulled him out of Hongjoong, and plugged the leader back up, before bringing Wooyoung over to the couch where Mingi, Yunho and San already were sitting – or, Yunho and Mingi was sitting, with San lying down with his head in Yunho’s lap, receiving praises and being patted on the head. Yeosang settled into a similar position with Wooyoung, making sure to always have at least one of his hands rub soothing circles on the younger, peppering him with kisses and praise.

* * *

Jongho had Seonghwa in a similar position as Hongjoong. The only difference was that the oldest hyung wasn’t handcuffed. He had positioned Seonghwa right in front of Hongjoong, making sure their leader had the best view as he would be taking their oldest member apart in front of him. Everyone knew that Seonghwa and Hongjoong had a very special connection to each other, which ultimately had made it even more painful to watch Seonghwa’s sad expression every time he had to accept the fact that Hongjoong wasn’t coming home that night either.

Jongho pushed a bullet-vibrator inside Seonghwa and turned the volume up considerably – not all the way to the top, but still a good way over the medium setting. Seonghwa had always been very sensitive, especially to vibrators, and tonight was no exception. The oldest face contorted in pleasure as he let out a moan. The bullet-vibrator was sitting snugly deep inside him, close to his prostate, making the pleasure that much more intense.

“You’ve been such a bad hyung and boyfriend, Hongjoongie-hyung,” Jongho started, as he sat down behind Seonghwa, enjoying the view of his oldest hyung’s hole trembling already, “Do you have any idea how much we have missed you? How many nights Seonghwa-hyung stayed up late waiting for you? How many times the rest of us has had to take your place and fuck Seonghwa-hyung? Does that make you jealous hyung? Knowing that whilst you were working on the tracks, your precious boyfriend was spreading his legs for the rest of his? Letting his dongsaeng use what was originally just yours?”

In the beginning, it had just been Hongjoong and Seonghwa in a relationship with each other. As time went on, feelings started to develop between the members, and they soon found themselves in a poly-relationship between the eight of them. They had all been good at sharing, however, it had been rather hard for Hongjoong in the beginning, to get used to the idea of his beautiful Seonghwa getting fucked by someone other than himself, of someone else seeing his beautiful face contorted in pleasure, hearing his little cries and moans. He had come a long way since then, but the members still enjoyed teasing him about it.

For every sentence Jongho spoke, he would turn the volume of the bullet-vibrator up and down, never letting Seonghwa rest for too long. Hongjoong couldn’t help but look at his beautiful boyfriend as their youngest member was playing with him. He looked breathtaking as always.

“Why don’t you lean forward just a little bit and give hyung a kiss, hm?” Seonghwa didn’t need any more encouragement than that, as he leaned forward to the best of his abilities, and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, enjoying the feeling of his tongue immediately begging for entrance. Whilst the two eldest were sharing a passionate kiss, Jongho gave his hard cock a few tucks before he pushed inside of Seonghwa, letting out a deep groan at the feeling of their eldest hyung’s tightness, combines with the pulsating vibrations from the bullet-vibrator. He turned the volume up to max, before he gripped tightly onto Seonghwa’s hips, and started a brutal pace, slamming himself into his tight and quivering hole. Seonghwa all but screamed into Hongjoong’s mouth as pleasure assaulted him and his senses completely.

“See hyung?” Jongho started, as he delivered a couple of slaps to Seonghwa’s ass, “see how good Hwa-hyung feels when he is fucked? See how pretty he is when a cock is filling him up? This is what you’ve been missing out on when you stay at the studio all the time. Look how well he takes me, like he was born to take my cock.”  
“Please!” Hongjoong cried as he broke the kiss, tears streaming down his cheeks once again from frustration and sorrow, “please, I’m sorry! I won’t do it anymore, just, just please! Please, please, please!”

It was pretty obvious to all the members that Hongjoong was reaching his limits. “Hyung, what is your color?” Yunho asked, as the rest of them had moved closer to give their leader comfort for the last part of his punishment.

“Yellow… Green, I- I don’t know I just, please! Please I’m sorry, I love you all s-so much, please touch m-me!”

“Soon baby, soon, you’re almost there. Just a bit more, and you may choose your reward, okay baby? Can you do that for us?”  
Hongjoong didn’t answer verbally but chose to nod instead. He could do this, he wanted to be good.

As Seonghwa’s moans became increasingly higher pitched, Jongho pulled out of him, and helping him push inside Hongjoong after removing the plug. It didn’t take long for Seonghwa to come inside of Hongjoong, as the bullet-vibrator was still pulsing away inside of him. His orgasm washed over him in intense pulsating waves, never letting up. His stomach felt tight and tingly as he felt his cum spill inside his lover.

“Last one,” Jongho said, as he pushed inside Hongjoong after helping Seonghwa pull out.

Hongjoong let out a loud scream as he took his last load, feeling fuller than he had ever been before. He had never taken eight loads of cum, in the same night that is. It felt amazing. Almost too much.

“You’ve been so good for us,” Yeosang said, as he stroked Hongjoong’s hair just the way he knew he liked it, “You deserve to come too tonight, hyung. What do you want your reward to be? You can have any of us, since you’ve been so good.

“I... I want, want S-Seonghwa. Wanna, wanna fuck my Hwa. A-and M-Mingi? Mingi, will you p-please fuck me too? W-want both, please. Please, want it so much.”

“Of course, baby.”

The members helped Hongjoong over to where Seonghwa was lying. They flipped their oldest hyung over, as Hongjoong wanted to be able to see his lover. Hongjoong lied down on top of Seonghwa as he pushed inside of him, sighing at the feeling of finally being inside of his beautiful lover. He loved the feeling of Seonghwa’s warm and already stretched hole finally welcoming him again. He had missed it so dearly. Once he was situated inside Seonghwa, they shared a passionate and slow kiss, as Mingi pushed inside of Hongjoong. They both whimpered, as the pressure from Mingi pushing inside of Hongjoong ultimately lead Hongjoong to press further inside of Seonghwa.

“Shh, just stay there hyung, I’ll take good care of you both,” Mingi said, as he began fucking into Hongjoong in fluid motions. He knew exactly how Hongjoong loved it. Not too hard lilke San and Wooyoung, but not as softly as Yunho and Yeosang preferred when they occasionally let him top them.

“Feels so good inside me,” Seonghwa whimpered, enjoying the feeling of finally being fucked by his Hongjoong again, “I missed you so much. Please don’t ever do that again, ah, please, please love, come home more, okay?”   
“I promise.”

With that, Seonghwa was pushed over the edge, his cock spurting out what little cum there was left, letting it trail down his abs as well as Hongjoong’s stomach.

“My beautiful baby,” Hongjoong moaned, as he kissed down Seonghwa’s collarbones, letting his orgasm finally wash over him, painting his lover’s insides white with his cum. It didn’t take long from there before Mingi came inside Hongjoong a second time.

As Mingi pulled out, Yunho helped Hongjoong off of Seonghwa as Wooyoung and San snuggled up to Hongjoong and Seonghwa. The two little devils always loved cuddles after sex, and so far, the two oldest were the only ones who had yet to cuddle them. Neither of the two oldest had the heart to remind their kitten-like boyfriends that they all really did need to take a shower. As if he had read their thoughts, Jongho brought over some wet wipes.

“It’s not as good as a shower, but I doubt any of us can have one within the next hour or two.”

The others chuckled as they looked as Wooyoung and San whom had both fallen asleep cuddled up to Hongjoong and Seonghwa respectively. With that, the rest of them lied down as well, cuddling up to each other, enjoying each other’s company in the afterglow.

“I really am sorry,” Hongjoong mumbled into Seonghwa’s neck, “I promise to come home more. Look after myself more. And to spend more time with all of you.”

“Thank you. So much, love. Thank you”  
“We love you hyung”

“I love you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and i hope you enjoyed this little thing! :)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated. 
> 
> Like always, if you want to, come and follow me on Twitter, my DM's and CC is always open. DISCLAIMER tho, i have a new Twitter + CC, as i ended up deactivating the previous one. The @ below is my new account if anyone is interested in re-following me hehe <3 
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx


End file.
